Kagome's engagment
by Xx-New.Moon.Lover-xX
Summary: Kagome comes home only to find out something very strange....SHE'S ENGAGED! How will Inuyasha fill about this little suprise? Expecially when she's no engaged to him! uh-oh!


Kagome's Engagement

**Kagome's Engagement **

**Kagome grabbed onto the wooden bars of the ladder in the well. She put her right foot onto the first step, then her left foot onto the second step. She continued climbing up and when she was on the last step she threw her yellow backpack over the edge and put her hands on the lip of the well. She pulled herself out and picked her backpack up. She walked up the wooden steps and slid the sliding well house door open. The smoggy air made her cough at first. Then she adjusted the contaminated air of her era. She walked out of the well house and slid the door back shut. She slipped her shoes off and held them in her hands. The morning dew on the grass was cold and the grass was crisp and soft under Kagome's feet as she walked towards the house. She slid the door open and tossed her shoes to the side.  
"Mama? Sota? Gramps?" Kagome called as she slid the door closed behind her. Her mother came out of the kitchen and whipped her hands off on her apron.  
"Ahh, Kagome! I see you've returned! But i'm afraid i have some bad news."  
Kagome looked confused at her mother. "What is it?"  
"Gramps and Sota are going to be at a comic book convention all week so you wont get to see them." Kagome laughed and hugged her mom.  
"That's okay. I'm glad Gramps is getting out of the house more!" Kagome started walking past her mom and headed towards the stairs leading upstairs. Her mother grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned to face her.  
"What is it mama?" She asked as she looked at her.  
"I have something good to tell you!" Kagome's mothers face lit up and Kagome smiled at her.  
"Well what is it?"  
"Here." She handed Kagome a letter. Kagome looked confused at the letter. She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her mom came and sat beside her.  
"Well open it up!" Kagome's mom said quickly  
"Alright! Alright!" Kagome ripped the top half of the envelope off and opened the letter up. She read the letter and got a horrified look on her face. Her eyes rolled into her head and she fainted. She fell out of her chair and on top of Buyo.  
"MEOW!" Buyo screeched  
Kagome mom got up and helped her daughter up. Kagome got up and ran to her room leaving the letter on the table. Her mother stared after her and then sat back down. She picked Buyo up in her lap and reached for the letter.**

Kagome opened her door and jumped onto her bed. She laid there staring at the ceiling.  
'I'm...I'm...I'm ENGAGED?!' she cried in her head. Her mother walked upstairs and into Kagome's room.  
"Kagome! I'm so sorry! I had no idea your father did that?" Her mom said as she sat down beside Kagome and put her arm around her shoulder.  
"An arranged marriage!? I thought those didn't even exist!?" Kagome cried  
"Me either, but according to this, they do!" Her mother tried to cheer her daughter up by giggling.  
Kagome grabbed the letter and re-read it in her head.  
'Hello Miss Kagome Higurashi,  
According to a recent investigation, your father promised your hand in marriage when you were around 10 years of age to Mr. Rio Julio. As we understand, the arrangement was set for your 16th birthday. Which, we believe is today. You have an invitation to come spend the night over at the Julio residence to get to know Rio before you are wed. Please feel free to bring any necessities to the residence. Room and board will be ready for you. Thank you,

Mr. Hochi Julio.' Kagome fought back tears as she stared at the letter.  
"Well, i think it's wonderful! Now then, you should go get a bath and get ready to go! It's almost noon!" Kagome looked over at her mother. Tears streamed down her face.  
"Mama! I was going to spend my birthday with Inuyasha! This is the day we met!" Her mother held her close and kissed her head.  
"That may be, buts it your duty to the family to do this. If you wed Rio, we have a man to own the shrine once me and gramps are gone. Kagome, I know you probably don't want to, but you need to give him a chance! No matter much you don't want to. Now, go get a bath! You reek of demon blood, and your covered in it!" her mom laughed as she fanned her hand in front of her nose. Kagome laughed and got up.  
She grabbed a robe and walked towards the bathroom. She drew her a hot bath and got in. She leaned her head against the back of the tub.  
'Inuyasha...' was all she thought as she closed her eyes. 'Wait why would I be thinking about him?! It's not like he's my……my…….boyfriend or anything…' Kagome said as she got up out of the tub and put her robe on. 'I'm loosing it…pull yourself together girl! You cant be thinking about him when your going to meet someone your supposed to marry…..omigod that sounded even worse in my own head.'

Ms.Higurashi continued washing dishes as Kagome walked downstairs and stood beside her mom.  
"I guess i'm going. I got a change of clothes, my toothbrush, my hairbrush, and cell phone."  
"Okay, Kagome. Please, give him a chance; he's really a nice boy. And if i may say so, he's quite cute!" Kagome's mouth opened at her mother.  
"Eeeewwwwww!" She laughed as she kissed her mom on the cheek and headed for the door. She walked down the street holding a piece of paper.  
'Hmm...131 Goji Street...i think i now where that is...' Kagome thought to herself. She walked down Goji Street and stood in front of the house. It was HUGE! Kagome stared then snapped out of her 'trance' and walked up the steps. She nervously knocked on the door.

"Ill gets it!" Kagome could hear a young call from inside the house. She opened the door and looked at Kagome. "Can i help you?" She smiled sweetly.  
"I...I'm...Uh..." Kagome stuttered nervously  
"Lemme guess, your looking for Rio?" Her smile turned to a smirk and she shook her head. "RIO! You got another visitor!" the girl yelled.  
An older girl came up behind the girl. She was about the same age as Kagome.  
"Are you serious, damn, Rio's in for it now!" the older girl laughed. "Hi, im Kira. I'm Rio sister, and this is my younger sister Kavanna. Rio is in the living room eating, please join us for lunch." Kira smiled at Kagome and reached her arm out. She grabbed kagome's hand and pulled her slightly indicating to come inside. They walked into a large room and Kagome's eyes bulged. The house was even larger then it looked inside! She continued walking with Kira and Kavanna into a larger room where a boy, a girl, and a man sat eating curry. The man looked at Kagome and stood up; he bowed to her and spoke.  
"You must be Miss Kagome. Pleased to meet you. I've been very excited to make your acquaintance. I haven't seen you since you were young!" the boy looked over at Kagome then back to the man.  
"Oh no Dad! You did it again didn't you!" The boy said as he stood up. He was very handsome. He had Raven black hair and green eyes. He had a muscular body and was nicely tanned. He looked over at Kagome and smiled.  
She blushed and looked over to the girl sitting down. She had jet black hair that reached the middle of her back and had bright green streaks in it. She was very pretty. Her eyes were black and mysterious and she had light brown eye shadow on. The man, he was tall, chubby, and had a comb over. (Nuff said) Rio walked over to Kagome and bowed.  
"I'm really sorry about this Miss Kagome." he said  
"why?" Kagome asked confused  
"Our dad tells other men that Rio there will marry their daughters if they will work for him. He has 3 other girls chasing after him. Angry girls! And that girl over there is one of the many girls that were supposed to marry Rio, her name is Asagi." Kavanna smirked  
"Hey" Asagi said as she stood up.  
"Hi..." Kagome said nervously  
"I'm guessing you got a letter saying you get to spend a night here?" Kira said.  
"Yes" she handed the letter to Kira as she read it over.  
"Keh, Yep, she got the same letter as you did Asagi. I wonder if dad proposed for you two on the same night!" Their father shrugged and went back to eating his curry.  
"Poor Rio over there had to learn how to do Martial Arts to fight the angry girls." Kavanna laughed.  
Kagome looked over at Rio and he laughed.  
"Ill go set you up a bed in my room, you are staying aren't you Kagome?" Kira asked as she started walking past her.  
"Yeah, thank you."  
"Here ill take your bag upstairs for you." Rio said. Kagome nodded a thank you and handed him her bag.  
"OH WAIT!" She called after him. She grabbed her bag back and searched through it. She pulled out her cell phone then handed the bag back to him.  
"Ahh! Nice phone! Can I see?!" Asagi asked staring at the phone with her mouth open.  
"Uh sure." She handed the phone to her and she flipped it open.  
"oh, whose that? he's hot." Kagome gasped as she realized what Asagi was referring to. She grabbed her phone back and blushed. A picture of Inuyasha as a human was her background on her phone.

"So Kagome, when's your jealous boyfriend, or husband, or lover or whatever gonna come kick Rios ass?" Kira laughed  
Kagome blushed and replied. "I don't have a husband...or a boyfriend...or a..."  
'Lover?' Kagome smiled as she said 'lover' in her head and blushed  
"Hmm...seems to me there is someone by the look on your face!" Asagi smirked  
"No really there isn't a guy, and even if there was...he leaves far FAR away from here...so he wont come..."  
"Uh-huh. Sure. I knew there was someone!" Kavanna laughed. Kagome giggled and looked out of the window. It was starting to get dark. There was a awkward silence until someone broke it.  
"So Kagome, as i understand its your birthday today..." Rio said nervously  
"Yeah, i'm 16 today..." Kagome fake smiled as she continued looking out the window,'come on Inuyasha...where are you...' she whispered in her head. She closed her eyes and pictured his face. She smiled.  
"Kagome...your thinking about that boy that doesn't exist aren't you?" Kira laughed  
Kagome snapped back into reality and blushed  
"I told you there isn't a boy!" She said nervously.  
"Sure There isn't..." Asagi joked. Kagome only blushed redder and smiled

"Where the hell is she?" Inuyasha growled as he sat up against the well.  
"Growling into the well isn't going to make her come back any sooner Inuyasha" Sango said as she petted Kiarara. Miroku nodded and went over to Inuyasha.  
"Why don't you just go there Inuyasha. We'll just to Lady Kaede's hut and rest up."  
"But i want to see Kago!" Shippo started up say but Miroku covered his mouth with his hand and glared at him. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku and nodded in agreement.  
"Fine, but don't you guys want to see her to?" Inuyasha asked  
"Of course we do, but we can wait till tomorrow. Now go on Inuyasha before it gets too late and Kagome falls asleep, besides this is you twos special day remember?" Sango joked  
Inuyasha blushed 10 different shaded of red. "I-I don't know...what you're talking about...but okay..." he said as he stood up and turned towards the well. He stepped up onto the lip of the well and jumped in.

Inuyasha jumped up out of the well and sprinted over to Kagome's window, his robe swishing in the wind. He jumped up to her window and slid it open. He crawled inside and looked around.  
'Damn, she's not here...Kagome's scent is all over this room...' Inuyasha stared up at the ceiling. Ms.Higurashi walked into the room and spoke.  
"Oh! Inuyasha! I didn't know you were coming."  
Inuyasha jumped from her sudden entrance and turned towards her.  
"Where's Kagome?" he asked concerned  
"She's out with some friends for the night. Actually she's with...hey where'd he go?" She said as she looked around the room. She shook her head and sat the basket of clothes she had been carrying on Kagome's bed then walked out of the room.

Kagome couldn't sleep at all. She laid on the futon next to Kira's bed and tossed and turned trying to get comfy. 'Its no use...' she sighed in her head. she rolled on her side facing the window and her eyes bulged. A figure sat on the window sill...it had long silver hair and white dog ears.  
"INUYASHA?!" Kagome said.  
Rio had been downstairs getting a glass of water and he was now walking past Kagome's door. He heard her say something and knocked on the door then opened it.  
Kagome gasped and whispered 'sit' right before Rio entered.  
"Kagome are you okay?" Rio asked  
"Yeah just cant sleep."  
"Who'd you tell to sit?" Kagome's eyes bulged at the question.  
Kira sat up in the bed, turns out she couldn't sleep either, but she had had her eyes closed so she thankfully didn't see Inuyasha perched on her window sill.  
"Hmm...i can guess by that look on your face that your boy friend is here." Kira smirked  
Kagome blushed and got up. She walked down stairs and the others followed. Since it was dark out they couldn't see Inuyasha ears, thankfully. Kagome walked over to him and helped him up.  
Rio and Kira stood on the porch watching.  
Kavanna walked onto the porch rubbing her eyes. "So this must be your boyfriend Kagome." Kavanna said as she looked over at her.  
Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and whispered, "You told them i was your boyfriend?" he asked a little annoyed  
"No! I swear i didn't!" Inuyasha looked slightly hurt but shook it off. He stood up and helped Kagome get back up.  
"Well, now that's he's here, i guess the engagement is off." Rio said a little down  
"ENGAGMENT!?" Inuyasha shouted.  
"ha ha ha...yeah...it's a long story, well talk about it when we get back home okay?"  
"Home?" he asked with a eyebrow raised  
"Oh! I-i...i meant my my home...it's not our home...it-it's...never mind, i'm going to shut up now..." Kagome stuttered and blushed. Inuyasha smirked and blushed as he turned his head away from hers.  
"Okay, well at least come visit us sometime Kagome!" Kira shouted out across the yard to her.  
Kagome nodded an okay then looked over at Inuyasha.  
"Ready?" he asked smiling.  
"Yeah." She said returning the smile. She took his hand and they both blushed. Kagome started walking back towards home and pulled him along with her. He followed her blushing as he looked down at her hand in his. He smiled and walked up next to her. He let go of her hand and put his arm around her waist and pulled her a little closer to his side. Kagome gasped and her mouth went agape as her eyes bulged. She blushed about 20 shades of red. After a few seconds she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled and pulled her closer till the space between had closed completely.


End file.
